Troubled
by Delilah Bluemacher
Summary: Teens deal with challenges, pressures and relationships in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First part of this story. I am so excited about this story cuz there are so many different characters to do point of views from and it has a lot of meaning for me, so please tell people to read Troubled and What Happens in Camp Mapletree...which btw Chapter 2 should be out by this weekend!**

Troubled

Part 1

Missy

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh. This was the sound that said it was 6:15. The start of a new school day, another day of living hell. Joy. I hit the 'off' button and tumbled out of bed. I dragged my feet down each

stair into the kitchen. I saw a note on the table. I rubbed my eyes and picked it up to read it.

Missy dear,

I have gone to Big Al's Dinner for my morning shift. For breakfast, there should be some leftover bread

and cheese, help yourself. I will be back around 10. Study hard at school.

-Mom

I sighed. Had we become so distant that she didn't even sign her name with 'Love' in front of it? I made my way over to the fridge and grabbed the soggy bread and molding cheese. I stacked them and

took a bite. I chewed slowly trying to savor the filthy tastig food so I wouldn't get hungry befor lunch. Breakfast hadn't always been this way. Before Dad had left Mom and I, I would wake up to the smell

of pancakes and walk downstairs to see Mom scrambling eggs and cooking up bacon. Before Dad had left. It had been 8 years ago, yet it still seemed like every other sentence started with that phrase.

When Dad abondened us, I had been in 3rd grade. Mom and Dad had been getting into a lot of fights around that time, and Dad would end up storming off to go to a bar and then come back to our

house at 4 in the morning, drunk. I would wake up to hear him stomping by my room and slamming the master bedroom door behind him. Then him and Mom would angrily whisper until I dozed off an

hour later. One night, Mom and Dad got into one of their biggest fights. As usual, it was over me. Dad had taken his normal routine and stormed out of the house. I woke up at 4 a.m, as usual, but I didnt

hear any stomping, slamming or whispering. I stayed awake for another hour before I decided he must have come home early. But when I got up to go to school the next morning and asked my mom

where Dad was, she looked up at me with tired eyes and told me "Your father is no longer part of our lives. Just for get about him. He's a no-good selfish workaholic who doesnt even have enough heart

to love anyoone but himself." After that, I never asked anymore questions to her. But I still had questions. Like, why did he leave? Where did he go? Does he not love me anymore? But after his

abandondment, Mom was never home. She has 3 jobs just to put a roof over our heads and feed us. And it's all my fault. If I had never been born, Mom and Dad wouldn't have had those stupid

arguments over me and they would still be in love. I know everyone might try to tell me it had nothin' to do with me, but even they know they aren't just lyin' to me, but also theirselves. I ran upstair

pulled a comb through my long dull brown hair once, pulled on a pair of trousers and white t-shirt. I put all of my books and folders into my backpack and pulled on my worn out, too-tight converse

sneakers. I flew out the door and just barely made it in time to get on the bus. Once again I sat alone on the ride there. When I got off the bus I heard a devilish voice say "Wow, look at what she's

wearing" as girly laughs followed. Record time, I thought. I looked back to see Stephani, the school's cheer captain and most popular girl, walking away, but looking back at me before going into a fit of

giggles again. I turned back and awkwardly made eye contact with Nat Jonas, the football team's captain. He turned away and walked into the school. Was he looking at me? No, that's impossible, I'm a

nobody. Of course he was looking at Stephani! I mean she was his girlfriend, right? I tried to dismiss the thought at that, but I got this feeling that maybe, just maybe, it was me he was looking at.

**Ok, so the characters and their celebrity matches are here:**

**Missy Cyrus- Miley Cyrus**

**Nat Jonas- Nick Jonas**

**Stephani Gomez- Selena Gomez**

**Josh Green- Joe Jonas**

**Anna Tisdale- Ashley Tisdale**

**Zed Efron- Zac Efron**

**Tierra Swift- Taylor Swift**

**Trent Lautner- Taylor Lautner**

**Delissa Lovato- Demi Lovato**

**Thanks for reading! Comment and plz tell ur fanfiction-reading friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey part 2. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it is shorter than the other one....it's kinda hard to write from a boy's perception ;)**

Troubled

Part 2

Nat

"Nat, Nat, Nat, Nat!" I could hear the crowd chanting from the locker room. I took a deep breath in and said a quick prayer, my pre-game ritual. "C'mon, man. Coach is waiting." Joe thumped me on my back and then ran off to catch up with the rest of the team.

We all ran out onto the field as the audience roared. I glanced into the student section, seeing if _she _was there. Nope. Again.

You probably guessed that _she_ was my girlfriend Stephanie, the hottest girl in the whole school, cheer team captain and object to almost every guy's affection. God, do I wish it was her? You have no idea! But it wasn't. The real girl that had captured my heart was the school's loser. That's right: Missy Cyrus.

It had been three months ago in Earth Science. Stephanie was sick that day, so I had no lab partner. When Mr. B had told us to work on our project with our lab partners, I looked around and found that the only other person sitting alone was Missy. I debated whether I should go over and sit next to her or not, with her being socially awkward and me being, well, not to sound to cocky, the KING.

Before I could think, I found my feet moving and my eyes staring at her with her long sheet of brown hair shielding her face as she wrote something vigorously in her notebook. I cleared my throat. She looked up.

"Oh. Sorry." She turned red as she quickly organized her papers and cleaned up the other side of the table. I sat down.

" Ok then…" I said breaking the awkward silence. She barely even glanced in my direction as I tried a different approach.

" So, uh, what do you want to do for the project?"

She nervously glanced up at him.

" Well, I was, um thinking I would, uh, maybe experiment with some, um, rock characteristics." She said very quietly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Oh, well since everyone else has a partner, maybe we could, uh, do it together or something." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked up at her.

She had the smallest twitch of a smile, but then it was as if she had suddenly remembered something, she looked away.

"Sure."

They worked all class, barely even looking at each other.

"So, um as you see here, the magnamous rock was very sturdy, but.." She looked up and I was staring into her bright blue eyes. I was only inches away from her and I could smell her strawberry gum breath. I could faintly hear her heart pounding, but the vigorous beat of mine was drowning it out. I leaned a little closer, not being able to break the magnetic force. Suddenly, as if she remembered who we were and what was about to happen, her eyes got big and she pulled away, looking the other direction. It was obvious she wasn't going to talk to me. Even when I tried to catch her after class she just bowed her head and shuffled away. Ever since then, not a minute goes by without thinking of her gorgeous eyes and sweet-scented breath.

I shook my head as I continued out towards left-center field where I played my position. I heard "GO NAT!!" on the right side of the field as I turned to see Stephani blowing me a kiss and doing a high kick. I'm sure that would make any guy want to bust his brains out, but, if I was being honest with myself, I would rather see Missy just attend one of my games than watch Stephani dance around the field butt-naked. The ref blew his whistle, but I couldn't concentrate the whole game, my thoughts never seeming to leave Missy. I made horrible screw-ups and passes throughout the whole game. At the end, Coach gave me a disappointed look.

" I don't know what has gotten into you, Jonas, but you better start getting your act together or your off the team."

My mouth dropped open "What?!"

"You heard me." And without another word my coach walked off and left me with a huge decision to make.

**I am writing chapter 3 right now...it's going to be about Anna Tisdale. Oh! And go to my youtube account 'Daisygirl214' And you can check out new trailers for my fanfiction stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I am so late! I am super busy these days. I'm going on a school trip next week thursday, but I swear I will try to post another chapter of one of my stories sometime between tnow and then! So stay posted!**

Troubled

Part 3

Stephanie

"And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," I called off starting our cheering combination. I thrust my fists up into the air and forces a too-wide everything-appears-to-be-fine-but-inside-i-am-about-to-die smile. If

you were on the outside looking in you may have believed that smile. You probably wouldn't have thought about it twice. I mean, what could possibly be going wrong in the life of the school's cheer

captain, hottest girl, smart enough, big happy family, ton's of friends and has the most popular, gorgeous football quarter back as a boyfriend? If it were me looking at that girl, I would have thought so too.

But all of those people were so far from the truth it almost made me want to laugh. In a bitter my-life-sucks-but-you-don't-know-it way. The truth was all of my "friends" were either stuck-up brats or hated

me, my parents were about to file a divorce and my brother cared for no one but himself, I had to keep above a C to stay on the cheer squad, so I cheated on everything, and maybe I was great looking

and the most popular cheerleader, but that apparently wasn't enough for my boyfriend. We started dating last year and ever since things had been going great. That was, until about 3 months ago when

one day, out of the blue, Nat started acting so different. He wasn't really himself anymore. He became really distant and very un-caring. He kept cancelling dates on me, saying he had to study, or he was

too _tired_. Before, he would've skipped studying for midterms and stayed up the whole night just to see me. I didn't understand what was wrong. At first I thought it was me, so I started changing my look

from punk to girly to rocker, but nothing got his attention. One day I even came to school wearing black head to toe, full-fledge KISS make-up, a black spike wig and combat boots. I waited by his locker,

sure that he would notice me then, but all he did was look past me with those distracted eyed, looking troubled and tired, said hi and scooted me out of his way to open his locker. What he didn't know was

that every single night I cried myself to sleep. I spent an hour of extra time in the morning trying to dress to impress him. I waited by my phone every night, checking it every 10 seconds, waiting for a call

or even a text. I was madly in love with him. I felt a burning passion when I saw him. I felt like I was about to commit suicide when he just ignored me. It made me so angry when he just blew me off. And

what hurt me the most was that I knew he didn't have the same feelings back. I didn't understand how I could feel like this without even a sign that he could love me, too. I tried to get over him, I really

did. I tried everything from flirting with other guys, to ignoring him back. But then right when I got my passion a notch down I would look into those light brown chocolatey eyes and get right sucked back in

. In those moments when our eyes locked I forgot about him ignoring me and acting so suspicous. I forgot about all of my struggles and pressures. Those eyes made me feel safe. My insides swirled and it

was like we were the only two on the planet. Then he would look away and I wold snap back into the reality that he didn't feel that way when he looked back into my eyes. He didn't want to stay in that

moment forever. That jerk. That jerk that I just had to fall for, when there were tons of other guys falling at my feet ready to sweep me up in their arms, but no. I had to be in love with the jerk.

-------------

After practice, I drove myself home in my toyota camry. I unlocked the door and turned it open slowly. "Anyone home?" I called out. There was no reply. I sighed. This is what I had come home to a lot

recently. I ran upstairs, took a shower, and then went into my room and pulled on my pajamas. I thought maybe I should do some homework to keep my mind off my ever-multiplynng thoughts. It didn't

work so I just laid back on my bed when all of a sudden I heard a _crack _from outside. I sat upright on my bed before deciding to go check it out. I peered out of my window and saw Trent Lautner, my

neighbor, strggling on a big tree outside his house. I quietly opened and closed my screen door and tiptoed to the edge of my deck closest to the tree. "Trying to sneak out?" I whiper-shouted at him. He

jumped, almost sliding off the tree before grabbing another branch. "Ahh!!" I giggled. Trent was so nice. I overheard from a phone conversation with my mom that one of her friends saw Trent's dad with a

woman other than his mom hugging. Trent deserved better than that. He looked up to find me. "I could've gotten killed!" He said, like he was disiplining me, but he was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Well you

shouldn't be sneaking out." His face gravened. "Yeah..." was all he said. "C'mon over here." I said and gestured with my arm for him to come over. He slowly made his way over, trying to safely stap on each

branch. "I'm getting old here," I teased him. He finally made his way over and stood on my deck beside me. He was so close I could hear his breath. I looked up at him. Wow, I couldn't believe at how tall

and _big _he had gotten. I looked back down at me and flashed his heart-warming smile down at me. I never realized how carmely and warm his eyes were before. And then all of a sudden he leaned down

and before I knew it his lips were on mine. They felt so soft and warm and tasted of cinnamon tic tacs. I was so lost in the moment I started to kiss back before I realized who this was and what we were

doing. I pushed him off me far enough so that I could slap him. He held his hand in his cheek and the tears gatheing in my eyes were spilling over. "I have a boyfriend you know. You had no right to do

that." I wagged a finger at him. "Don't you ever talk to me again" And with that I left him standing on my porch hurt and alone. I shut my curtains and slid down my wall. I was still dizzy from the

intenseness of the kiss. I started sobbing through the night until I finally fell asleep on my floor.

**I had so much fun on this part. Toootally dreading the next part: Joe. It's just so hard to do it from a boy's perspective cuz I have no idea what's going on inside their heads! I can't believe I got over 1000 words! It takes me FORever to write these chapters cuz ever since school started I am BUSY BUSY BUSY! So plz review!**


End file.
